Spirite from the Future
by CeltyHeart13
Summary: Being thrown back in time sucks, really sucks. I hope I don't screw up the Future. But this could help me get to know the family that pushed me away better. . .right? I hope so, if not then I'm just living the same life just in a different time.
1. Thrown Back

_**Hello every one! Doing a Harry Potter fanfic. All rights go to that wonderful woman that brought us this wonderful world. A lot of thing's are going to change in this story. Not going to stick to the story at all. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Thrown Back

 _ **Normal Pov**_

The year is 1973 and its been a month since the Hogwarts school year has started. The great hall is full of teachers and students eating their dinner. The Marauders where talking about this up coming weekend, planning on what they should do. Then everything started to shack so violently that some of the students fell out of their seats. "What the bloody hell is happing?!" Sirius Black yelled with shock as he held onto the table so he wouldn't fall off like Peter.

"I don't know mate!" James Potter yelled back to one of his best friends. Then the shacking stopped just as soon as it started. Dumbledore is the only one that felt the power and magic. When the shacking started is when Dumbledore first felt it. Then the sounds of a magical battle started up out side the walls of the great hall. Yells and sceams can be heard from outside and they slowly started to grow louder. Then something hit the wall close to the great doors that lead outside.

The sound of the great doors banged open loud making some of the students closer to the door cover their ears. Then people started to spile into the school. As they watched someone get's blased into the great hall. It is a girl and she flipped onto her feet. Her high heels slide across the great hall. "Bitch just die!" snarled a man that is bleeding as he limped into the great hall. The girl flipped her long green hair over her head and it fell down her back. It brushed against the floor softly. "You can try just like your fellow D.E's." she said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips.

The Marauders eyed the girl and they noticed she is around the same age as them. She had a small cut on her cheek and blood slide from it. Her tongue licked it up when it got close to her mouth. "Avada Kedavra!" the man yell as he pointed his wand at her. With a smile she brought up her hands and caught the spell. Every one turned pale when they heard the killing curse.

Then all of their mouths droped open when they saw her still alive and holding the green curse in her hands. "I heard about it, but I thought it was just to scare others." he said with fear in his voice. "Nope. I really hate this part but there is no other way. I can't let you go." she said with saddness in her voice before she threw the killing curse back at the man. It hit him and he fell down dead.

No one spoke as she turned around and looked at every one. When her eyes landed on Dumbledore she bowned her head. "I am very sorry about this sir." she said softly. Dumbledore can see that this girl don't mean harm to them. "Please young lady come with me." Dumbledore said as he stood up. The girl nodded as she waited for him to come closer. Then followed him as she walked past the body it turned to ashes. Dumbledore noticed that and there was a lot more piles of ashes.

The girl snapped her fingers and a leather pack back flying in and stright to her hand. She put her pack on her back as she followed him to his office. A smile came spread across her face. The memories of all the times she had to come here in her school day's. "Can you tell me who you are?" Dumbledore asked her. The girl is pulling something out of her pack. Then she handed him it. "What is this dear?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at it.

"Read it and it will tell you what you need to know." she said softly, cause even she don't know what it say's. The old headmaster of Hogwarts gave it to her before she started school. Dumbledore smiled as he unsealed the letter with his magic and started to read it. The more he read the more he started to understand. When he was done he burned the letter so it wont fall into the wrong hands. "Miss Cetly Lupin I will keep your secret. You can't go back to your time. Do you understand that?" Dumbledore said softly to her.

"Yes sir. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go home. I been ok with this since they told me a week ago." Celty said to the. Dumbledore looked at her, because he didn't understand. "Sorry about that Headmaster. I am a seer and I saw this coming last week. I didn't understand it at first then it happened. Is it ok if I finish my school years here with you and the others?" Celty said with a small smile. Dumbledore smiled softly to her. "Yes Celty you can. Do you have your school stuff?" Dumbledore asked and she nodded her head. "What house where you in back in your time?" Dumbledore asked her softly.

Celty smiled at him. "Slytherin." Celty said and Dumbledore is a little shock to hear that and see her smiling about it. "Ok. We will place you in Slytherin and put you in one of the private rooms there. You can stay there while you are going to school here. But some of the others might be scared of you." Dumbledore said and then watched as Celty started to change her looks.

Her long green hair started to shink up her back and stopped in the middle of it. Then the green started to change to a mix of black, purple and a lime green. Then her face changed as while. Her skin turned from tan to pale and her eyes turned dark red. Then she shunk from 5'5 to 5'1. Celty saw the look on Dumbledore's face. "Sorry my father and his mother are Meramorphmagus. Ever since I was born I was able to change my appearance. I was able to master it. I never look the same more then a few day, before I would change it again. Only very few know's what I really look like." Celty said in a tired voice.

"Ok let me take you to your common room." Dumbledore said and Celty smiled at him as they got up and headed for the Slytherin common room. When they got there. "Pure Bloods." Celty said and Dumbledore is shock that she knew the password from this time. "It hasn't changed sadly." Celty said to him. "You do have your cover story why you werent here for the first two years?" Dumbledore asked her. "Yep and I will change my last name so no one will think something is up." Celty said with a smile. "What are you doing to do with?" Dumbledore asked. "My name from here till end of my school days are going to be. Celty Heart DarkMoon." Celty said and Dumbledore smiled at her.

 _ **Celty's pov**_

"There is a powerful pure blood family with that name over seas." Dumbledore said softly to me. "I know that is why I picked them. Back in this time they are so feared that no one would say they are part of the family. Cause if you can't prove it then your killed. I did my research on them from away back till my time. I learned their special spells and magic. That is one of the talents I have. Thank you for walking me to my common room Headmaster. I will see you in the morning." I said and then we went to my room. He gave me room 13 and I knew where that is. Funny thing is this is the same room I had back in my time. So I know where it is.

There was a few older students sitting at the tables working. No one noticed me so I went to my and made my self at home once more. I never had the chance to get a pet before. So I'm thinking about getting one soon. I couldn't make friends back home but now I can and maybe get to know my family better now. I took off my clothes and crawled into my bed.

The next day I got into my robes and pulled out my wand. Its been a long time since I used it. Then I grabed my school bag and left my room. A lot of the Slytherin's stared at me as I walked by. Then one girl stepped in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" she growled at me. I gave her my death glare and she took a step with the others. "I know who I am. I guess you never meet a DarkMoon before." I said in a deadly voice.

All of their face's turned pale. "D-D-DarkMoon! Like in the most most powerful pure bloods from over seas." said a boy that is a year younger then me. "Yes. The school I was at had to many filth there. We didn't have houses like you so I had to share a room with filth. My family looked around the world and they picked Hogwarts. If you piss me off you will feel pain." I said before I walked passed them.

I went to the great hall for some breakfast. "Hey Remus over here!" I head a voice call and I looked up to see Remus walking over to his friends. A smile crossed my face as I watched them smiling and talking. Slughorn came and gave me my classes. A lot of the Slytherin's sat far away from me. But I can see that some of them really wanted to sit closer to me.

Then I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to see a dark hair and sexy gray eyed boy there. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Regulus Black." Regulus said as he held out his hand to me. I smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Regulus. Its nice to meet you. I'm Celty DarkMoon." I said and he smiled back. "I know. So what year are you in?" Regulus asked me as we eat our breakfast. "Third year and you?" I asked with a smile.

"Second year. I love your eyes Celty." Regulus said with a sexy smirk on his cute lips. I blushed a deep red when he said that. "Really?" I said and he nodded his head. "Your sweet Reg." I said and now its his turn to blush. He looked at me with bright pink cheeks. "Your so cute when you turn pink." I said to him and that little comment made him blush a deeper red. "Hey look at your brother Sirius. I never seen him that red and who is that new girl?" came James's voice.

I saw them all look over her at us. Sirius looked at Reg then at me. When his eyes looked at me I saw something change in them. "I would be blushing too if she was sitting next to me." Sirius said softly and I chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Reg asked me. "Look over at them. That boy is looking over at us with a funny look on his face." I said and Reg looked over and chuckled. "That's my older brother Sirius. I never seen him with that look on his face. He is in the same year as you Celty." Reg said to me with a smile. He really does look good smiling.

After we ate we headed for our lessons. I made my way to green house three. When I walked in they all looked at me. My house quiley looked else where while the Gryffindors looked at me. I saw that they are in pares so I looked for one that didn't have a partner. I saw Remus with out a partner so I walked over to him with a smile.

The other were watching me. "Hi. I'm Celty DarkMoon. I'm new to Hogwarts and I like to be your partner." I said and Remus's mouth fell open with all the other Gryffindors. "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. Its nice to meet you Celty. Are you sure you want to be my partner?" Remus asked softly. I smiled as I stood next to him. "Yes I'm sure. I can see you are very smart and you can help me caugh up fast. I really dont want to fall my first month here." I said with another smile.

He blushed a little as we looked at each other. Remus smiled and nodded to me. When Professor Wormwood came and started our lesson. I took notes and listen to him.

After the lesson Remus was nice enough to left me copy all of his notes in all the lesson's I have. I told him I will give them back at dinner time. So when I had free time all the way to dinner I got done. I saw Remus walking towards the great hall with his noise in a book.

"Hey Remus!" I called out making Remus jump. I felt bad when I did that as I walked up to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Remus." I said to him. "Its ok Celty. What did you need?" he said softly as every one stared at us before they went into the great hall. But I could hear something in his voice. "I wanted to give back your note's and say thank you." I said. "Its ok thanks." Remus said as I handed him his notes back. From our third lesson till now he seem to change.

I looked down at the ground. "I didn't do anything to your note's Remus. See you around." I said before I walked off before he could say anything. I went the Slytherin table and sat at the end of it. I didn't feel so hungry now. "What's wrong with you?" came Regulus's voice from beside me. I turned my head to look at him. "What are you talking about?" I said to Reg. "You have this bum out look. So what's wrong." Reg said to me. I forgot that Slytherins back in the day no one liked them.

"Just wanted to make a friend but I don't think he want's to be friends." I said as I played with my roast beef stew. "Who where you trying to befriend?" Reg asked after he swallowed his mouth full of chicken. I played with the food a little more before speaking. "Remus Lupin." I said softly to him. "Remus Lupin from Gryffindor?" Reg said with shock. I just nodded my head and not looking at him.

"He is one of my brothers best mates. He is really nice but very shy. Knowing my brother he would have put something stupid in his head about you." Reg said and I looked up and over at the Gryffindor table. I can see Sirius talking to Remus and pointing over to us. I hung my head feeling my heart break. "That's my rotten brother for you. Don't worry about them. Just become friends with the other Slytherin's." Reg said to me with a small smile.

"I could but I like a challenge. To make friends in other houses would be the best challenge I could do." I said and Reg looked at me with shock. "I see. You are a weird one." Reg said with a chuckle. I just looked back down at my cold food. "I mean that in a good way Celty." Reg said as he bumped me with his shoulder. I smiled a little before I bumped his shoulder back.

"Thanks Reg but why would you want to be friends me with for?" I said and he blushed a little when I called him Reg. "Its not because your a DarkMoon but you seem cool and need a friend." Reg said softly to me. I blushed red as I poked his side making Reg laugh out.

"That tickles Celty!" Reg said as he laughed more. I kept on poking his sides and he laughed more. I could hear Sirius and the others were looking over at us. I could hear them talking. "I never seen Regulus laugh like that in years." Sirius said and I dropped my guard down and Reg started to tickle me back. I started to laugh and wiggle away from Regulus's tickling hands. "Regulus has never done that before." Sirius said with his mouth open.

"Now Celty you need to eat more." Reg said before he reheated my roast beef stew. I blushed a little before I started to eat a little more. So Reg and I finished up eating and headed back to our common room. "Pure Bloods." I said before we walked into the common room. We sat by the fire talking when Severus came in looking dummed out. He sat next to me. "You ok?" I asked him softly. He looked over at me and his mouth opened. "I am now." he said making me blush a little.

"That's good to hear. What happened?" I asked because all day he seemed ok. "Lily is mad at me." he said in a low voice. "What did you do?" I asked and he looked down at his hands. "I snaped at her when she stepped in on a fight." Severus said and I patted his knee. "You need to go and tell her your sorry and to tell her that while your in a fight to leave it to you. You don't want her to get hurt and cause she is your best friend." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thank's Celty. I will tell Lily in the morning." Severus said before he hugged me. Reg growled a little as he pulled me away. Severus looked at Reg then smirked before pulling me back into his arms. This is a little weird. "Will I'm going to bed." I said before I jumped up and out of their arms. "Let me walk you to your room." Reg and Severus said at the same time. "You really don't have to." I said with a smile. "Nonsense Celty we are more then happy to. Beside we have to show you around and to take care of you." Reg said. "Well I should be the one cause we are in the same year." Severus said and I cut in before a fight broke out. "I would love it if both of you did it. You two are great guys." I said making the two of them blush.

Once I was back in my room I got ready for bed. I'm still confused why both of them are acting like this. I might be able to see thing but this was not one. The others didn't tell me what all that happens while I'm here. So there is a long dark road full of surprises done it.


	2. Hide and Kiss

Chapter 2: Hide and Kiss 

_**Normal pov**_

Its Oct. 31 and that means its Halloween meaning there is a Hogsmeade weekend. Celty became good friends with Regulus and Severus. Beside that today is Celty's birthday. She hasn't told anyone when her birthday is. "Hey Celty, I been meaning to ask you something." Regulus said to Celty as they walked to Hogsmeade. "What do you want to ask Reggy?" Celty said making Regulus blush. Every time she would call him that Regulus will blushed a deep red.

"When is your birthday?" Regulus asked, and Severus nodded his head. Celty blushed a little. "Umm Oct. 31." she said quietly to her two friends. "What!" Regulus yelled a little making some older Hufflepuff's jump and turn red. "Why didn't you tell us sooner Celty? We could have done something." Severus said in a disappointed voice. Celty blushed more. "Sorry I just don't see anything special about it. You two don't have to worry about it. Just hanging with you two is good enough for me." Celty said with a smile to them.

Regulus and Severus looked at her. "Ok if that is what you want." Severus said as the kept-on walking to Hogsmeade. "What are we going to do first?" Celty asked her friends. "How about Zonko's Joke Shop?" Regulus suggested. "Yea, I need more dungbombs, hiccup sweets and Nose- biting teacups." Celty said with a smirk. "Ok to Zonko's." Severus said with a smile. The three friends headed to Zonko's shop.

Celty stocked up on what she need for pranks. The other two watched Celty as she prayed for her stuff. "Ok where are we going next?" Celty said to them. "What about Honeydukes?" Severus said because he is having a sweet tooth. "Mmm that sounds good Sev." Celty said and Severus smiled a little. "Ok let's go." Regulus said as he drew his cloak more around him as the wind blew hard. Celty shivered a little as she pulled her scarf more around her. The weather is getting colder and the wind doesn't help.

The three of them slowly made their way to Honeydukes. Once inside they started to warm up a bit. It was crowed so it took a while for them to look around. Celty grabbed some Acid pops, 3 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, all the blood pops, 25 chocolate frogs, tones of ice mice, and some sugar quills. Regulus got his own sweets and the same with Severus. They didn't notice what each other got. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Celty yelled over the crowd. "Yes!" the other two yelled at her.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks it was crowded. "I go find a table while you go get the drinks." Celty said before she took her friends bags. Celty found a table and sat down. Just as she did someone else sat down. She looked over to see Sirius. "Sorry but this is my table." Celty said and Sirius just looked at her. "I was here first." he said to her. "I'm not moving." Celty said with a growl. Sirius smirked at her. "I'm not moving too." Sirius said with the same smirk.

So, they just stared at each other till the other's came back. Regulus looking at his brother as he sat next to Celty. "Why is he sitting with us?" Severus said as he put down a huge mug of warm butterbeer in front of Celty. "Thanks, Sev. We sat down at the same time and neither of us want to move." Celty said to her friends just as the other marauders sat down. "Why are Slytherin's are sitting with us?" James said before he took a drink of his own butterbeer.

"I was here first." Celty said to them. Remus looked at Celty and wonder what she is up to. So far, he can see that she is ok. "I was here first." Sirius said and the two of them glared at each other. "If you don't like it then move." James said to her. "I rather snuggle with a dragon then leave the table." Celty said and James looked at her with shock. "Really you would?" James said dumbfounded at Celty. "Yes really." Celty said as she drank her butterbeer. Regulus is enjoying himself watching Celty.

"What is your house going to say when they see you with us." Sirius said trying to get them to movie, but he is having fun with Celty. He has been watching Celty and noticed she isn't like the other Slytherin's. "I really don't care what they think." Celty said and the other two nodded their heads. Because having Celty as a friend the other Slytherin's are too scared to talk back to her.

"Oh." Sirius and James said at the same time. So, they just sat at the table drinking their hot drinks just staring at each other. The other saw them and started to talk about them. Why are Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting together. Why are they just staring at each other. What this a dare or something. Celty finished her drink and when Regulus wasn't looking swapped their mugs. Sirius saw what she did. Regulus went to take a drink of his butterbeer. "What the bloody hell? I thought I had some left." Regulus said as he looked into his mug.

Celty chuckled before giving his mug back. "Celty." Regulus said as he bumped her with his shoulder. "You should know me better Reggy. I be right back." Celty said as she stood up and went back to the bar. When she was there she ordered 7 more butterbeers.

The others looked at each other waiting for Celty to come back. When she did she put down the tray with the 7 mugs of butterbeer. "What's this?" James said when he finished his own butterbeer. "Well everyone is almost done with their butterbeer's, so I thought I buy everyone one more." Celty said to them. "How do we know you didn't do something to them?" Sirius said as he looked at the mugs.

Celty let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Not all Slytherin's are bad you know. I will let you pick which one's you want. Whichever one's that is left we take." Celty said as she waited for them to take one. But no one took one. "If I did to something to them, then I would just hand you the ones that had something in them. Cause if I did put something in them and let you pick them. Then one of us would get it." Celty said feeling sad about them not trusting her. Before anyone could say anything, Remus took a mug and started to drink. That made Celty smile and feel better. "Come on your guys she's not bad. So, drink up and thank her for buying us another mug of butterbeer." Remus said before he put started to put mugs in front of everyone.

"Thank you, Remus." Celty said to Remus when he put a mug in front of her. Then he looked at his friends. "Thank you Celty for the butterbeer." James, Sirius, Peter and Remus said to Celty. "Yea thanks Cel." Regulus and Severus said together before they started to drink up.

As Celty drank her butterbeer she started to think. Then something came to her mind and she downed her butterbeer. "What's going on Celty?" Regulus said noticing her drinking her hot butterbeer fast. Celty looked up and over at Regulus. "Nothing really just want to talk with Madam Rosmerta. I see you guys in a few." Celty said as she finished the last of her butterbeer before getting up out of her chair. All of them watched Celty go back over to the bar.

"So how did Celty get tangled with you two?" James asked as he looked at Regulus and Severus. "We are friends and we are in the same house. Celty is really nice and she is a great friend. I'm really surprised that she's not a Gryffindor." Regulus said making the Gryffindor's at the table look at him. "Why you say that for?" Sirius asked his little brother. "If you got to know Celty she seems like a Gryffindor but she has more Slytherin. . .while she is a mix of the two." Regulus said to them. They all thought about it. "I don't know what to say." Sirius said. Because he had no idea what to say.

Celty is a little of both and they are shocked to hear this. Will they be talking about this Celty finished talking to Madam Rosmerta and she came back. "What are you guy's talking about?" Celty said as she came back with a gillywater. They all blushed a little feeling guilty about talking about her. "Umm. . .do we have to say?" Severus said softly. "Talking about me?" Celty said as she sipped her gillywater. They all looked at her with shock that she is so calm around this.

"How did you know?" Regulus said with shock. "I know you two. That is why we are friends. So, what where you are talking about?" Celty said. All six of guy's looked at each other. "Let me guess. It's how I'm a little of both Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Celty said and all of them turned pale. "B-b-but h-h-how did you know?" James stammered at her. "I have my ways." Celty said with an evil glint in her red eyes. James and Sirius are starting to like Celty.

"What are you guys going to do after this?" Remus asked them. The three Slytherins looked at him then at each other. "We are done so we might just head back to the school." Regulus said as he looked at Celty. "It's still early." James said to them. "Yeah. Today we are doing what Celty wants to do." Severus said with a smile at Celty. The Marauders are shock to see Severus smiling. "Why are you doing what Celty wants to do?" Sirius asked. Regulus and Severus looked at Celty and she blushed as she nodded her head.

"It's Celty's birthday today. So, we are doing this for her since she didn't tell us sooner. Or we would have planned a party for her." Regulus said with sadness. "I told you it doesn't matter to me if we have a party or not. Just being around friends is all I want." Celty said but Sirius saw for a split second of sadness in her eyes. "I see." Sirius said as he started to come up with something.

"Wait I want to go and check out Gladrags Wizardwear." Celty said before finishing her gillywater and standing up. "Want us to go with you?" Severus said to her. "No, I got it I meet you out side of the village in 25 minutes." Celty said with a smile. Then she left them. "I know that look Regulus." Sirius said to his brother. "I really want to throw her a party but there is no time with just me and Severus." Regulus said softly. Sirius and James smirked at each other.

Then they got back to the castle Regulus and Severus had to go and do something. Celty is ok with just going back to her room and eating some sweet's. But before she headed there she went to the kitchen to get some steak sandwiches. When she went in four boys' had to duck down fast. "What is she doing in here?" James hissed to this best mate. "I don't know. How did she know how to get in here?" Sirius hissed back.

"Hello, miss how can we help you?" squeaked a house elf. "Could I get four steak sandwich and six bottles of butterbeer?" Celty said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh yes miss we can do that!" squeaked another house elf with excitement. "You guys are so sweet thank you." Celty said and the house elf's squeaked with joy. "Oh, and can I get some custard tarts because they are my favorite and some cream cakes and some Cauldron cakes if it's not too much trouble?" Celty said and the house elf's waved their little hands. "No trouble at all miss. We have it done in a few minutes." squeaked a house elf.

"Thank you so much." Celty said as she made a basket out of thin air and without a wand. The only one that saw was Sirius and Remus. They had their mouths open when they saw and they don't know what to make of it. How can someone do magic without a wand. They stayed hidden till Celty left. The house elf's kept quiet about the boy's being here. They know they are planning something for Celty.

When Celty got back to her room she got into some of her comfy clothes. While Celty ate she read her books and changed her hair style to something fun. She put her hair in to a tone of braids. Celty love's how she can do magic without a wand. It keeps her hands free.

After a few hours the sun was setting, and a knock came at Celty's door. "Come in." Celty said as she hung off her bed while she read another book. Regulus and Severus came in and looked at her. "Celty get ready we want to take you somewhere." Regulus said to Celty. She looked up at them and their eyes are glued to her. "Ok let me get changed." Celty said and they nodded before they waited for her outside her door.

Celty changed into her tight blue jean and a black spaghetti strap shirt, then her black and lime green open toe ankle high boots. When she came out the guys ran their eyes all over Celty. "You look beautiful." Regulus said to her and Celty blushed. "Thanks." she said softly. "You look gorgeous Celty." Severus said, and Regulus gave him the stink eye. "Where are you taking me?" Celty asked after a while of them glaring at each other.

Regulus smiled before offering her his arm. Celty took it and they started to walk. "We need to blind fold you now Celty, so you can see what we are doing." Severus said before he pulled out his wand and blind folded Celty. "Ok but you two better not be up to something bad." Celty said to them. "We're not Cel. Trust us." Regulus said as he put his arm around her waist, so he could hold her and make sure she won't fall.

After a while of walking they came to the room. "Ok Cel we are here just one more second." Regulus said before he moved behind Celty. "Ok." Celty said as she sniffed the air quietly and there was more people in the room. Before she could think what, they could be going on. Regulus took of the blind fold off and then everyone that is in the room yelled at the same time. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELTY! ! !" yelled Regulus, Severus, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

Celty looked at every one as her pale face turned red. "What. . .how. . .thank you, you guys." Celty said with a smile. "Your welcome love. We are good at having a party in a few hours." Sirius said and Celty just started at them. "Why would you throw a party for a Slytherin for?" Celty asked them and James smile. "Will you be different from the others and you seem like a cool person. Maybe we can try and be friends." James said and that made Celty blush but smiled hugely.

"Really?!" Celty said in a slightly high voice. "Yes really." Sirius said and then Celty ran and threw herself at them all. The Gryffindor's are shocked at first but hugged her back. Then Celty hugged Regulus and Severus. "So, what do you guys have planned?" Celty asked them as she stood next to Lily. "We have food and Games." Lily said and Celty smiled. "I can't wait. You must Lily, Severus best friend." Celty said making Lily blush as deep red as her hair. "Yes." was all she said.

They played both wizarding and muggle games. As they ate Celty started to get a vision. "We need to hide now!" Celty said as she pulled her out her wand and made all the food and game's vanish. "Why?" James asked as Celty waved her wand once more making the lights go out. "Teacher is coming we will get detention. We forgot to put up a barrier." Celty said before she pulled the person closes to her into the closet. The other's scrambled to find a place to hid.

"Celty?" Regulus whispered into her ear. The closet is really small, so they are pushed up against each other. Celty looked up at the outline of Regulus. For a 12-year-old he is really tall. "Yes?" Celty whispered back. "How did you know about the teacher?" Regulus whispered to her. His hot breath against Celty's neck felt good and that made her blush. _**I'm so glad he can see my face right now.**_ Celty thought to herself. "Will you promise you will never tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you?" Celty whispered to him. "I promise Celty." Regulus whispered into her ear.

"I am a seer and stuff like that comes to me." Celty whispered as the classroom door creaked opened. "That is something else. Thank you for saving us from detention." Regulus said as he cupped her chin in his warm soft hand. Then softly he lifted her face up towards his. Blushing hard Celty closed her eyes as Regulus's lips softly pressed against hers. Celty kissed Regulus back softly. Then the door was jerked open and they pulled away. "Eek!" Celty said when that happened. "What are you two doing?" James said with that evil smirk on his lips. Both Regulus and Celty are blushing a deep red. "That is something you will never find out." Celty said as she smirked back at him.

"That's no fun." James pouted at them. "Not fun for you but not for us." Regulus said before he pulled Celty closer to him. Celty blushed and rolled her red eyes at him. Then Celty pulled Regulus out of the closet so they can finish the party, but this time Celty put up a barrier.


	3. Full Moon

Chapter 3: Full Moon

 _ **Celty's pov**_

I never thought I would have a party for my birthday when I came here. What they did was nice and I'm grateful. After the party James and his friends and us hung out a lot. Even though James and Severus fight all the time. We meet up in an empty class room when we have free time and hang out. Since no one wouldn't accept our friendship we have to hid it.

The full moon is to night and since I can't make my potion (because this isn't the time I can use it). I have to deal with the full moon the old hard way. Dumbledore is letting me share the SS (Shrieking Shack) with Remus. I asked Dumbledore if I could go in early. So, Remus didn't have to be embarrassed of me knowing what he is. He be taking the bottom floor while I be locked up in one of the room's.

I will still keep my sanity, but the half change is going to hurt like hell. I'm not 100% werewolf but I have some werewolf in me. With my potion the change is painless but without it. . .will let's just say it's not the funniest thing ever.

"Hey Celty!" yell Sirius right in my ear and without thinking I punched him in the face. "Oh my! I'm sorry Sirius it's a reaction cause. . . ." I trailed off because I can't say what I really want to. Sirius just glared at me but smiled after a while. "It's ok Cel. You were just spacing out. We been calling your name for a while now." Sirius said to me. I blushed at this. "Sorry but got a lot on my mind right now." I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

I looked over at Remus who isn't looking to good. The full moon is tonight, and he isn't looking good. I wish I could do something for him. This is very hard to me to see him like this. I wish I could talk to him about this, so he knows he's not alone. "So, what are we going to do now?" James said as he put his feet up on a desk. "Let's go pranking people?" Sirius said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, better yet. How about we team up and see who can prank the most without getting caught?" Regulus said sounding just like his older brother. "Yeah! I like that idea!" James yelled with a smile. I looked at my pocket watch and let out a sigh. "Sorry but you have to count me out. I'm not feeling good and going to head to the hospital wing." I said as I slowly stood up.

All eyes was on me and I didn't like it. "What me to walk you?" Regulus said with worry. I smiled at him softly. "No Reggy I'm find. I see you guy's later and let me know who wins." I said before I left. It took me some time to get there. Once I was there Madam P gave me one of the cloaks and I made my way to the SS.

By the time I got there the sun was almost down. It wouldn't be long before Remus will be here. So, I made my way up the old rickety busty stairs. There was a lot of rooms, so it was a little hard to pick one. But I found one that had a bed that I can lay on. I went in and closed the old door and it squeaked when I closed it. I locked it and put the cloak on the broken dresser. I pulled out my wand and waved it. The whole room became cleaned. I really need to get use to my wand once again.

This is going to take some time. I sat on the old creaky bed and waited. Staring at the wall I started to think about nothing and I don't know how long I sat like that. Then I felt the pain and I forgot to take my shoe's off. I took them off as fast as I could. I wasn't the only one making sounds. I can hear Remus whimpering in pain as he too is going through the change.

My ear's started to change first. This hurts so much my wolf ear's ripped through my human one's. It's been so long that I forgot what the pain felt like. I screamed out in pain as they finish coming out and my claw's started to come out. My nail's where forcefully ripped off as my wolf claw's forced their way out of my hand. I screamed again at this tear ran down my face. I think this is the worst out of them all. . .besides my feet. Because they came out one by one and very slowly.

I don't know how long this took but when I was done, I was on the floor crying and panting as my tail started to come out. This part is a little weird, because it hurts but at the same time it tickles a lot. So, between the gasps of air I would be laughing. When my tail comes out it faster. Then my toe claws started to come out and at the same time my fangs came out. Meaning my fang teeth came out and replaced with my wolf fangs. I closed my eyes and waited for this pain to finish.

When it did I laid there feeling how wonderful the cold floor feels. I don't know how long I was laying there but then I heard a howl/scream coming from the floor below me. Remus's change must has finished cause now I can hear him tearing up the place. My body stilled hurt but I forced myself to get up. I sat on the bed making a creaking sound that was bad.

Because Remus's wolf heard me and the next thing I know is he is throwing himself at my door. I just sat there with my back up against the wall. Then he came busting threw door busting it off the hinges. He is breaking hard as his black noise sniffed the air fast. His golden eyes snapped over to me and he growled. I growled back at him and he turned his head to the side confused. He whimpered softly as he slowly came over and jumped into the bed. Now I put my head to the side confused. I watched as he crawled over and put his head in my lap.

Surprised by this I started to run my finger's threw his soft fur. He whined softly as he wagged his huge tail. I guess he like's this and he seems to be calm. My own tail started to wag as he licked my hand. I giggled at him before I wrapped my black tail around him.

The sun hit me in the eyes and Remus is starting to turn back. I jumped up and covered him up before I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. Once in that room I turned back to my normal self. Once I get use to the change again then the change won't be so bad. Once that happens I can change faster and without a lot of pain.

I put my shoes on and put the cloak on. I left the room right as Madam P is coming out of the room that I just left. "How is he?" I said making Madam P jump. "Sorry." I said quietly, and she just smiled. "It's ok Celty. Can you help me with Remus?" she said softly to me. "Yes." I said as I took the unconscious Remus and followed Madam P all the way back to the hospital wing. I was up all-night petting Remus, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Once there I put Remus in a bed then dropped into the bed next to his. "I look you over after I'm done with Remus." Madam P said, and I just nodded my head as I closed my eyes.

I was asleep, and I don't know what made me come up from the darkness of my healing. I can hear voice's next to me. Can't really make out what they are saying. If I want to know I have to go further out of the healing darkness. My body isn't healed yet, so I need to go back down and wait for myself to heal.

The next time I came out of the darkness I was fully healed. Slowly I opened my eyes and screamed. Because I see nothing but face's above me. Without thinking I made them all fly away from me, as I jerk up. Someone wasn't lucky enough, because when I jerked up I head-butted one of them. I put my hand on my forehead as I looked around. Everyone was there. "Why are you all here for?" I said as I rubbed the spot that our head meant. I looked around and saw Sirius rubbing his forehead, so he was the one I head-butted.

"You been out for a few days now Celty. We were worried about you." Regulus said to me with a relieve in his silky voice. All I could do is stare at Regulus softly sweet lips. "Earth to Celty." Severus said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I licked his hand. "Eew Celty that is gross." Severus said to me and I just smiled at him. "Then don't put your hand close to my mouth. You don't know what I would do." I said as I put my back against the wall.

Remus looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at him. "It's nothing to worry about. I just needed sleep and rest. I feel 100% better." I said as Remus pulled out stuff, which caught my eyes. So, I stared at him. The other's looked at me. "I got all your homework for you Celty." Remus said as he handed me it. "Thanks. . ." I started to say but I noticed all my homework was done just needed my name. It was even in my hand writing. "What's wrong?" Lily asked me.

"What is going on?" I asked as I held up some of my homework essay's that is finish. "Lily used some magic on the essay's to make them look like you did them. This is our way for helping one of our friends out." James said before he ruffled my multicolored hair. I chuckled softly as I looked at my friends. "Thank you guys so much." I said, and they smiled at me. "Miss DarkMoon you may leave if you're up to it." Madam P said to me. "Thanks." I said as I up and I noticed someone changed me.

I really hope it was Lily or Madam P. Regulus and Severus helped me carry my homework back to our common room. Then we went to my room. I put up all my homework up and sat on my bed. I slept for a few days, but I felt really tired. "You hungry?" Regulus asked me. When he said that made my stomach growl for food. "Yes, but I don't want to go all the way to the great hall." I said, and they smiled. "Sirius gave us this to give to you." Regulus said as he gave me a basket.

I looked at them then opened it. It has all my favorite munchy's in it. Steak sandwiches and all my favorite sweets. "How did he know what I like to eat?" I said before I started to eat the steak sandwiches. I handed them each a sandwich. "I don't know but you got great taste in food." Severus said as he took a second bit of this taste tid bit. "Thanks." I said before I finished eating my first sandwich and moved on to my next one.

We sat on my bed eating and talking about what I messed when I was out cold. Nothing much happened but it was still nice to know what they were up to. I really can't wait to hang out with everyone again. Not once did I thought I would have this much friends when I came here. I thought I would be having trouble with making friends. But look at me now, I have two friends in my house and five in Gryffindor. I couldn't ask for more. I can't wait to see what is going to come next with my new family.


End file.
